Nuevo año a tu lado
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Todo ocurría bajo un cielo estrellado con nieve cayendo. Era la última noche de ese año. Todos darían la bienvenida al nuevo año a su manera.
_**Hola shavos**_

 _ **Porque no importa en que mes este, no dejare este fanfic a un lado. No me importa si lo subí muchos meses despues. Se los debía y pues al fin aquí está el capitulo. Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

El cielo había oscurecido. La noche era perfecta, las estrellas brillaban, la luna aparecía en lo más alto y la nieve caía.

Las calles brillaban con las pequeñas luces de colores que las adornaban. Las personas disfrutaban de caminar. Y los pequeños jugaban en la nieve.

-Vamos Luce ya va a empezar lo mejor

Se veía como una joven pareja pasaba corriendo entre toda la gente. El la iba agarrando de la mano mientras la dirigía entre toda la gente.

-No puedo correr tan rápido como tu Natsu

Aunque ambos traían un gorro en sus cabezas se podía notar que él era pelirrosa y ella rubia.

-Natsu desde aquí lo puedo ver

Un pequeño gatito azul volaba a lado de la pareja. Y al igual que ellos iba lo demasiado tapado.

La chica se estaba cansando de tanto correr. Iba a pedir que se detuvieran un rato hasta que sintió como el pelirrosa frenaba y ella chocaba contra su dura espalda.

-Avisa cuando te vayas a detener

Se sobo su nariz y se acomodo mejor su gorro. Una vez que termino todo eso miro enfrente de ella e inmediatamente soltó un grito de felicidad.

-¡Es la feria!

La chica sonrió feliz. Nunca se había imaginado ver algo así. El pelirrosa miro a su compañera. Los ojos de ella brillaban y sus mejillas estaban de un ligero rojo.

En el chico aparecio un ligero sonrojo. Así que solo desvió la mirada. El pequeño gato vio todo pero fue preferible para el guardar silencio, muy pronto le vendería la información a cierta albina por pescados por un mes.

-Bien, que estamos esperando...

Y de nuevo el pelirrosa agarro de la mano de la rubia y empezaron a caminar tranquilamente por el lugar.

El pequeño Exceed se canso de volar y decidió aterrizar en la cabeza del pelirrosa y disfrutar de toda la vista, como todo niño pequeño.

Los tres miraban con mucha ilusión las atracciones, los puestos de comida y uno que otro juego. Pararon su caminata enfrente de un puesto de comida.

-Se ven deliciosos esos pescados de chocolate

El pequeño Exceed se le hacía agua la boca con tan solo mirarlos.

-Entonces hay que comprar para los tres...

El pelirrosa soltó de la mano a su compañera y se acerco al puesto y pago por tres pescados. Se los dio a los otros dos y comieron mientras caminaban tranquilamente.

Vieron más puestos y se encontraron con uno que otro amigo y miembro del gremio, hasta miembros de otros gremios estaban ahi.

-Valla esto esta tan grande, que ya me canse...

Una rubia se había sentado en una banca, seguida de sus dos acompañantes. Estiro sus manos y estiro sus piernas. Los otros dos se sentaron a lado de ella y miraban como había mucha gente que caminaba y comía.

-Es una hermosa noche...

Ambos voltearon a ver a la rubia, quien curiosa miraba el cielo, no había nubes que escondieran a las estrellas.

-Aye, la última noche de este año

El Exceed levanto su pequeña patita animado e inmediatamente se fue a sentar en las piernas de la chica. Esta al verlo empezó acariciarlo mientras el pequeño reía y miraba todo ilusionado.

Todo era visto por un pelirrosa que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado.

-Dicen que habrá pirotecnia a la media noche, será en unos cuantos minutos así que se me ocurrió ir a verlo todo eso a un lugar en especifico

Tanto la rubia como el pequeño se habían quedado mirando. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban siendo arrastrados por un feliz pelirrosa.

-Vamos, esto será divertido

Ambos no dijeron nada y dejaron que el pelirrosa los llevara hasta una rueda de la fortuna.

-¿Seguro que te quieres subir a eso Natsu?, ¿No te vas a marear?

La chica lo miro preocupado pero el mostro una gran sonrisa, se levanto de un salto y le dio su mano a su amiga.

-Si tus estas aquí nada pasara, así que hay que ir

La chica se sonrojo y tomo la mano de él. El la ayudo a levantarse y empezaron a caminar entre toda esa gente junto con el pequeño gatito que se había quedado en el pecho de ella. Vieron que no había mucha gente así que no tardaron en subir a la rueda.

-Me sorprende que no te estés mareando

-Es que le pedí ayuda a Wendy desde un principio, por eso no me estoy preocupando

Y así acabaron las intrigas de esos dos. Una vez que se empezó a mover, tanto la chica como el pequeño gato se quedaron observando, parecían dos niños pequeños viendo por la ventana emocionados.

-¡Wow, desde aquí se está empezando a ver todo!

-Mira Happy, ahí están Gray, Juvia, Wendy y Charle, ¿Por qué estarán participando en una obra de teatro? Aunque debo de admitir que se ve muy gracioso Gray con esa ropa

-Y por ahí están Gajeel, Levy y Lily, se gussssstan

-Y por ahí están Erza y… ¡Esta con Jellal! No lo puedo creer, se ven tan lindos los dos

Todo estaba siendo observado por un pelirrosa, miraba divertido. De igual manera decidió ver por la ventana. Siempre le había gustado ver la ciudad, aunque él lo único que quería ver eran los ojos brillosos de la chica. Una vez que la rueda de la fortuna se paro y ellos quedaron hasta arriba siguieron viendo con emoción la ciudad.

El pelirrosa no dejaba de verlos, cosa que llamo la atención de su compañera. Dejo de ver por la ventana para ver a su compañero. Vio como los ojos de él brillaban, sus ojos jade eran más intensos.

-Muchas gracias por traernos aquí Natsu, es hermosa la vista desde aquí

-De nada

Este la miro y le dedico una sonrisa, se sentó un poco cerca de la orilla del asiento y tomo las manos de la chica. No podía dejar de verla, así que empezó a jugar con las manos de la chica, las movía de un lado a otro y luego las ponía entre sus manos, tenían el tamaño perfecto para él.

-Me alegra que te guste, me gusta ver tu sonrisa cuando algo te gusta, tanto que tus ojos brillan de la emoción

La chica se volvió a sonrojar. ¿Ahora que le pasaba? ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo cosas tan lindas? No entendía a lo que se refería. Vio como el sonreía con ternura, la chica de igual manera se acomodo hasta sentarse en la orilla de su asiento. Se dio cuenta que así ambos estaban más cerca.

Tomo con delicadeza las manos de él, ella igual sintió que las manos de él eran perfectas para ella, se sentían un poco rasposas, tenía uno que otro rasguño pero eso era lo que le gustaba de él.

-Aunque tú no te quedas atrás, tu sonrisa es lo mejor de todo esa sonrisa que se que solamente me la das a mi

La chica se sonrojo, este volvió a sonreír y enlazo delicadamente sus manos con las manos de ella. El se acerco un poco más y junto sus frentes. Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, aunque el pelirrosa era el que más sentía el aroma de la chica. Su aroma tan exquisito, ambos entrecerraron sus ojos, estar tan cerca era tan abrumador.

-Si estamos hablando de eso, entonces todo lo que venga de ti me gusta más nunca cambiaria nada de ti

Ella soltó una ligera risita, una risa tan cantarina.

-De igual manera todo de ti me gusta y sabes… nunca cambiaria nada de ti

Ambos soltaron una risita. Sus rostros se acercaron, estaban en su propio mundo, tanto que no escucharon cuando las campanas sonaban.

 _ **.**_

 _ **10**_

 _ **.**_

La gente se reunía feliz, acompañados de sus seres queridos. Miraban con ilusión el cielo, estaban esperando lo mejor de esa noche.

 _ **.**_

 _ **9**_

 _ **.**_

Varias manos se entrelazaban tímidamente. Una que otra sonrisa aparecía en sus rostros, era enorme la felicidad que estaban sintiendo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **8**_

 _ **.**_

Varios sonrojos aparecían. Uno que otro se sonrojaba pero sabían que al final en cuenta valía la pena estar así.

 _ **.**_

 _ **7**_

 _ **.**_

Muchos se empezaban a abrazar, estaban tan felices.

 _ **.**_

 _ **6**_

 _ **.**_

Muchos reían, cantaban y gritaban. En especial aquellos que ya estaban un poco pasados de copas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **5**_

 _ **.**_

Muchos brindaban por un año más de vida y aventuras, un año más para poder vivir.

 _ **.**_

 _ **4**_

 _ **.**_

Muchos se besaban y olvidaban donde estaban. Se besaban con tanta ansia, con tanto cariño pero sobre todo con tanto amor.

 _ **.**_

 _ **3**_

 _ **.**_

Muchos empezaron a declararse su amor. Algo que realmente era inesperado para algunos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **.**_

Las familias reunidas, los niños mirando con ilusión aquel cielo tan despejado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **1**_

 _ **.**_

La última campanada sonaba. No se hicieron esperar los gritos, silbidos, aplausos, abrazos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **0**_

 _ **.**_

Los fuegos artificiales hicieron su aparición y empezaron a iluminar el cielo de miles de luces de colores.

El nuevo año ya estaba presente. Y para muchas parejas que se unieron, iba a ser mucho especial.

Porque iniciaron el año con la persona que más amaban.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Domingo 17 de abril de 2016**_


End file.
